dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Bat
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Bat/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Bat/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Bat/History Bad, better known by his hero alias Metal Bat, is the S-Class Rank 15 professional hero of the Hero Association. He has a little sister named, Zenko. Appearance: Metal Bat is a young man with black hair styled in a pompadour, and dark eyes that emphasise his hot temper. He wears black bontan pants and a black Japanese school uniform, which he drapes over his red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater. Personality: Metal Bat has a great deal of confidence in himself, stating that he does not care whether a threat is a Demon or Dragon level. He also seems to be brash and reckless, as shown when he immediately smashed one of Melzargard's marbles instead of trying to analyse what purpose it serves for the enemy. Furthermore, he was willing to challenge Sweet Mask for his mocking attitude before being interrupted by a call from his sister and Sweet Mask's manager. Despite his brash attitude, he still has a soft side in him when it comes to his sister, Zenko, who he treats very well and spoils to an extent. He values promises between Zenko as shown where he refused to take down Garou in Zenko's presence despite being attacked by him due to a commitment to never show her violence. He has also demonstrated similar love towards his pet cat, Tama. Like Saitama, he doesn't care about his rank, and accidentally kills his enemies faster than he intended, such as when he executed Rafflesidon and Senior Centipede before he could get any answers for their motives. Powers and Abilities: As an S-Class hero, Metal Bat is very powerful. Despite his lower rank, he is a powerful and intimidating combatant, threatening Sweet Mask (whose abilities are worthy of S-Class) with no fear, as well as holding his own against Garou. He is particularly hardy, capable of taking on multiple demon-level monsters at once even after being drugged by one amid the fight. He has also stood up to dragon-class monsters, managing to cause Elder Centipede considerable pain with his swings. He was also able to fight against Garou in a duel, despite being gravely injured earlier by repeated battles against increasingly powerful enemies. * Evergrowing Strength: Metal Bat possesses immense physical strength and has taken out many powerful monsters and villains with a single swing of his bat, including two demon-level monsters simultaneously, including Senior Centipede, whose carapace can withstand Genos's Incinerate without being damaged. Even without fighting spirit, he has shown to be able to kill demon-level foes with one swing. While being unable to kill the Elder Centipede with one hit, he did push it down and completely stopped it in its tracks. It's noted that his fighting spirit heightens his strength, as Garou observed that the longer the fight drags on, the more powerful Metal Bat becomes, to the point that he can easily destroy buildings and tear the ground apart, causing powerful shock-waves. * Immense Durability: Metal Bat also possesses immense durability. He was able to take many hits from Senior Centipede, a demon-level monster with piercing power, and from Garou, a mighty fighter capable of easily defeating super-human foes. Also, he received a direct hit from Elder Centipede that sent him crashing into a building which destroyed part of it upon impact but did not seem to be fazed by the attack afterwards. His durability also becomes more powerful with more fighting spirit; as the fight between him and Garou progressed, he became almost immune to some of Garou's attacks. * Scaled Endurance: Metal Bat possesses a great deal of endurance. Metal Bat can seemingly continue fighting for as long as he has Fighting Spirit, as he was able to go beyond his body's limits. He can continue fighting even when he has immense amounts of bleeding and multiple fractured bones. Metal Bat was able to fight and survive through battles with multiple tiger-level and two demon-level mysterious beings along with 1 Dragon-level mysterious being and Garou in rapid succession with little time in between them to rest. * Immense Stamina: In the anime, Metal Bat possesses a high level of stamina without the need to activate his fighting spirits, as he was shown to continue fighting Melzargard, showing no signs of fatigue. Furthermore, Metal Bat's stamina, with his fighting spirit, can grow endlessly as he continued to fight numerous enemies over a long period without the need to rest. * Immense Speed and Reflexes: Metal Bat was able to escape a falling spaceship fairly quickly, and he even considered Puri-Puri Prisoner slow. Metal Bat also possesses superhuman reflexes as seen in his fight against Garou, where he's able to deflect and block Garou's multiple punches despite being injured in his battle against Elder Centipede. * Psychic Resistance: Metal Bat's indomitable will granted him the ability to withstand certain psychic forces and very resistant to others, due to his astonishing willpower known as the Fighting Spirit. * Increased Healing Factor: Metal Bat possesses the ability to recover from minor blood loss and fractured bones in a matter of days just by resting. * Keen Perception: Despite his brash nature, Metal Bat seems to be very alert, as he was the first one to discover Melzargard's weakness. Besides, he was able to notice that Elder Centipede avoided getting his head in contact with Metal Bat's attack and thus deduced that its unprotected face is its weak spot. Metal Bat was born with amazing dynamic vision. Powers - Fighting Spirit: Fighting Spirit: Metal Bat is capable of getting stronger through his damage intake, and anger build up. This is because of his will to continue to fight regardless of what happens. Instead of succumbing to the damage he receives, Metal Bat gets an increase in his physical attributes. This ability is mainly shown during his fight with Garou wherein he got both more durable and stronger as the fight went on. However, his Fighting Spirit lowers extremely fast when he is out of battle and exhaustion can quickly set in. * Mental Resistance: Metal Bat, due to his indomitable will, cannot be completely controlled by mind control abilities. He was able to somewhat resist Rafflesidon's gases, and by hitting himself with his bat, Metal Bat was able to entirely escape the influences of Rafflesidon's gases. Fighting Techniques: Killin' Moves: Metal Bat usually fights by bashing his opponents into submission or death with his bat, not unlike a typical delinquent. However, if there are opponents who can either withstand them or evade them, he swings his bat at different intervals and in unorthodox ways to be able to strike them down. Among his array of moves, he also has ones made and used to finish off his opponents. Garou judges Metal Bat's overall fighting style like the one of an amateur. * Dragon Thrashing: Metal Bat unleashes a barrage of smacks with his bat at the same spot in multiple angles. This attack was first seen used against Elder Centipede. The attack was powerful enough to cause Elder Centipede to shout in pain. * Savage Tornado: Metal Bat wildly spins with his trademark weapon strong enough to create a small tornado. The attack is powerful enough to cause slight damage to Garou even when the latter was repelling the strikes. In their battle, Garou commented that had the bat managed to hit him even a single time, it would have been the end for him. Equipment: * Metal Bat: Living up to his name, Metal Bat carries a gray metal bat, which has a black handle. Metal Bat uses his metal bat to take care of monsters. It is, with Metal Bat's strength, strong enough to kill demon class monsters with one hit. It was crafted personally for him when he joined the ranks of the S-Class when he requested a bat that wouldn't break. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters from Japan Category:One Punch Man Category:One Punch Man Character Category:Hero Association Category:S-Class Hero Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Superhero Category:Sam Riegel Voice Actor Category:Power Level 7-B Category:Rage User